Albion
Albion is one of the Two-Heavenly Dragons, and the arch-rival of Ddraig. He is called the White Dragon, and also known as the'Vanishing Dragon' and White Dragon Emperor, and currently residing within the Longinus, Divine Dividing, wielded by Vali Lucifer and Hadrian Ignotus Peverell. Like Ddraig, he is also feared among Angels, Fallen Angels, Devilsand the various factions in the world for his destructive powers, which are said to be able to kill both Gods and Satans. Apearance Albion has the appearance of a large white Western Dragon with blue eyes and two gold horns. Personality Albion's personality has changed a great deal as time has passed. At first, he had a great deal of pride in himself, though he admits he had an intense rivalry with Ddraig, the other Heavenly Dragon. He has shown that he cares a great deal about his current hosts, Vali and Hadrian, as much as Ddraig cares about Isse. He has also shown that he really likes his current lifestyle, which doesn't involve fighting his rival every time they meet, but knows that there will eventually be a time when he and Vali and/or Hadrian must fight Ddraig and Issei. History In the past, Albion fought against his arch-rival, the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Albion being placed inside the Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing. At one point before he was sealed into the Divine Dividing, Albion rampaged in the Realm of the Dead along with Ddraig. At one point after he was sealed inside Divine Dividing, Albion got a partner who wanted immortallity and split his soul in two. In doing so he also split Divine Dividing in two. Plot The Awakening of the White Dragon Emperor. After his connection with Hadrian was sealed by Albus Dumbledore, Albion had to watch as his partner suffered at the hands Hadrian's relatives. The seal was weakened a bit after Hadrian got a wand that was made with one of Albion's bones. With the seal weakened Albion's emotions bled over to Hadrian and thus were able to amplify the emotions of Hadrian. The first case this was truely felt was on the night of Hadrian's sorting when Albion found out that Hadrian's parents were still alive. Albion soon figured out that it was James who left Hadrian at number 4 Private Drive. As a result Albion's rage was so great that even when he was sealed inside Divine Dividing Albion and by extension Hadrian almost entered Outrage Mode. Because of this the wards arround Hogwarts were triggered and the school was sealed down. The second time happened during the dinner at Greengrass Manor when Anthony Greengrass had put an abortion potion in his daugther's drink, causing the death of Daphne's and Hadrian's (by extention Albion's) child. This time however the seal on Divine Dividing was gone thanks to Rias Gremory and so Albion did enter Outrage Mode this time. Albion used Hadrian's Power of Destruction to destroy Greengrass Manor and later kill Anthony Greengrass. This however came with the cost of Hardian's left arm (from the elbow down) and so Albion used a bit of his power to create a new arm that took the form of a gauntlet of Divine Dividing's Scale Mail. Albion and Hadrian would enter Outrage Mode a second time in the fight against Kokabiel and Voldemort. Category:Dragon